Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type "#Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4.Click Publish Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3.Pay attention to the description each week. Some weeks may be who is better, some may be who would win in a fight etc. You never know what you are going to find. NOT EVERY WEEK IS A QUESTION OF WHO WOULD WIN IN A BATTLE. PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION. Battle #Definitely Hyōrinmaru. Not only is it the strongest ice/snow-type Zanpakutō, it's also got a theme for chinese dragons, which are elegant, powerful, and snake-like, combining the power of dragons with the beauty of ice and snow.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 04:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC) #As much as I love Sode No Shirayuki, well I did before the anime ruined her for me, Hyōrinmaru is amazing his abilities are awesome, I espepcially love the clone allowing Hitsugaya to gauges his opponent!! # This one is too clear 1. Its a flippin dragon 2. Bankai 3. Better moves 4. Better name 5. Better hilt Even though the blade of Sode no shirayuki is nicer, hyorinmaru is just too beast.--Mangamaster337 (talk) 13:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) }} }} Past Battles #Unohana is inherently "better" in every way!! For a start she knows the name of her Zanpakutō, she has Bankai and she's the Gotei 13's best healer and that's before you start on her kicking Zaraki's backside!! # I don't like Zaraki and Unohana is badass-- #Unohana. Not sure how this will play out in the manga, but if Unohana were fighting to kill or to win, she takes this. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) # While I like both, I think Unohana is better in just about every way. Much more complete character and enjoyable character and more interesting to watch fighting. 15:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) # Same as above. #Without a doubt Unohana, I mean look at this fight so far I strongly believe that if Unohana's aim was to kill Zaraki he would be dead right now. Plus she is the first Kenpachi and was never defeated.--Kenpachi Yachiru (talk) 23:32, January 29, 2013 (UTC) # In a plotless environment Unohana would win everytime. She's got more experience, probably a similar level of reiatsu and she has bankai (which she has probably mastered). Sorry Zaraki, not this time.-- #I well go with Unohana. I believe she's a better fighter,and I think it's stupid for her to die just to make Zaraki stronger.Naruto 45 (talk) 01:08, January 30, 2013 (UTC) #Unohana because she can heal herself, she has kido, and while Zaraki barely knows the basics of Kendo, she has a specific tactical fighting style of her own. And, she has Bankai. She has shunpo and she has much more experience than Zaraki.--Fatdude (talk) 02:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) #Unohana Let's face it, even if Kenpachi Ziraki grows stronger, he can never outclass one of Soul Society's original badasses. The battle has just begun and Kenpachi needs to go back to school, before he can even remotely be in the same class as her-- 03:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC) #I'm hoping Unohana will win, as her abilities are far greater than Zaraki's, but it looks like Kubo is going to make Zaraki the victor. I'm hoping she'll escape alive though. 08:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) #Unohana is the better fighter. All Kenpachi does is prolong his fights to enjoy it, and that'll be his undoing. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) #Unohana hands down. She has a shikai and bankai that she can actually name. She has mastered all forms of swordplay amd strikes fear into others. While she is gonna lose in the manga, that is because of plot and Kubo's need to power up kenpaichi without having him learn his shikai name or bankai.Umishiru (talk) 22:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) # If I were to judge who I think will win depending on power, character, and all, Unohana is my bet. She's obviously holding back in the manga because she just wants to free Kenpachi from sheathing his powers. But hands down to both of them. -ChazWyman 12:20 AM February 3, 2013. #Because uhnohana is far experienced and more skilled than zaraki she is alot older then him although zaraki might win later on but for this battle uhnohana is gonna win for sure I mean look she normally her sword skills is better then kenpachi and she already acheived bankai while kenpachi have't even reach shikai plus unohana could even heal! |votes2=#Zaraki wins because - let's face it - plot hax. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) #Zaraki wins no doubt about it! After all the whole point of there fight is to help him to grow stronger so I think in the end he's going to win for sure.--CiFeR215 (talk) 07:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) #Zaraki will win this because he has Ichigo's fighting spirit. He will never give up and fight until he is dead. The goal in this is to get him stronger. Why would a person who has spent too much time healing others still be an expert at battle? Kenpachi has never stopped fighting and trying to get better. He will win because of his desire and need to get stronger. Let's face it. Unohana is rusty, and this whole fight would be a waste of time if Zaraki did not win. Then again, it would be fun to see the current Yachiru (the one who calls Kenpachi "Kenny") become captain. But I digress; Zaraki will have to win. Also, after the newest chapter, I know Zaraki will win. TechGenusMaster (talk) 14:19, January 29, 2013 (UTC) #Zaraki is like the God of War! As awesome as Unohana is, i think Zaraki has it in the bag with his utmost belief he "has" to win. #Zaraki will win for the plain benefit of the story and he will probably do something completely badass while doing so. ''--Mangamaster337 (talk)mangamaster337'' #Zaraki has proven time and time again that he needs proper motivation before he starts to really tear his opponent up. Take Nnoitra, for example. Those two went back and forth for quite a while, with Kenpachi on the defensive for most of the fight. According to context being seen now in the manga, Kenpachi used to be A.) more dangerous and B.) gave Unohana that nasty scar. If he did that once, what's to say he won't suddenly super saiyan again? #Kenpachi because he always gets stronger after every fight like a super saiyan and Unohana said it herself, Kenpach was the only person she couldnt beat. I dont even think Unohana will use her Zanpaktos release cause i think being a Kenpachi is like only using raw power, not the power of your Zanpakto. MiaChan101 (talk) 04:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) #While I think Unohana is currently the better fighter hands down she has the capacity to make Zaraki the greatest fighter so I'm going with Kenpachi Zaraki.--Allclevernamestaken (talk) 02:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Zaraki Kenpachi, he is the beast of the beast. someone who fear no pain. someone wilder enough to make Nnoitra Jiruga to fear of death. and he is the only one who is capable to handle 3 Quincy at once, no doubt he'll win! #Kenpachi never back's down, even if it mean's he's gonna die, and i don't think Kubo will kill him, it's going to be a bloodfest, and it'll be awesome. Kenpachi will rise as the victor! IrregularBankai }} Battle 2 #Love and Rose overall are great fighters. --Lawtempest (talk) 23:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) #I'll have to agree with God on this one --Xilinoc (talk) 03:19, February 6, 2013 (UTC) # While both teams suffer from constant, debilitating variables (Ukitake's sickness and Kyōraku's Zanpakutō being picky as to when it'll use its power - and the Vizard's limited mask time) making them both unreliable, I'm going to judge the winner based on what would happen if all parties were at full strength. And when it comes down to it... Love and Rose win. Ukitake's Shikai is used to redirect energy-based techniques, and while that was effective against Stark or even Yamamoto's flames - Love's brute force techniques can just break the man. Rose can also act as a ranged fighter, countering Kyōraku's close-combat techniques (but then again, that didn't save Stark or even Chad to an extent). So in the end, Ukitake and Rose would probably end up knocked out, and against Love - Kyōraku's laziness would be his downfall. He'd just quit in the end rather then go to the trouble against him. 03:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # I personally believe Rose and Love would win, as they are both former captains (Love has been reinstated as a captain), and they all have Bankai, so that point is moot. Unpredictable Shikai powers, Shunsui explains all of his abilities, ruining his unpredictability, while love is assumed to have at least 10 other techniques in Shikai, which would be assumed to be just as destructive, not to mention his sealed abilities. Juushiro also has unknown shikai abilities, but his constant illness makes him unreliable in a fight. Love and Rose also have their masks, which greatly amplify their destructive power. Their only weakness would be a match up between Love and Juushiro would be just catastrophic towards their chances, so as long as they stay clear of those particular abilities, and of course their presumed Ceros, they would have more than a fair chance of winning -- Sicarius001 (talk) 09:11, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # I vote Love and Rose. All four of them are captains so they all have bankai. Even though we've only ever seen their shikai, they are extremely powerful. So if you imagine them with their bankai, which would make them at LEAST twice as strong, it would be pretty evenly matched. Shunsui and Juushiro are ancient, and can stand against Yamamoto, so they have a distinct advantage when it comes to experience and knowledge. The visoreds, however, are part hollow, so if they get pushed far enough and they couldn't use their masks anymore, they would just hollowfy completely and just rampage. So I vote Love and Rose. It might not be a fair fight, but in the end these two would be the last ones standing. |votes2=# I think Shunsui & Jushiro would take it since they are probably more experienced and they seem to make a good tag team. Aside from that they were Yamamoto's students and together were apparently able to survive a bout with him. That alone stands as a testament to there superb teamwork and overall ability. Shunsui & Jushiro all the way on this one.--CiFeR215 (talk) 22:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Apart from the excellent tag team, Ukitake might not have shown the full extent of his shikai, so there could be more abilities that we have yet to see. And Shunsui has a very unique shikai ability that would take time to adjust to. Also, they have much more experience and were trained by the late Head Captain himself. And both captains also appear to be very smart in the way they battle. Kamikaze839 (talk) 22:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #They took on Yamamoto in a fight and only got scratched!! The other two got beaten by Starrk before Kyōraku defeated him in a fight that was plagued by interruptions!! Kyōraku might have surprised Starrk but he took a cheapshot with a point blank shot to Kyōraku's back first so fair is fair, Kyōraku still got back up a kicked butt!! #If Love uses his Shikai ability (Hifuki no Koduchi) then he and Rose lose instantly. That attack is more than enough to destroy any normal opponent, and Sogyo no Kotowari will send it flying back at increased speed and power. I can't see Love or Rose dodging an amplified version of Hifuki no Koduchi, and I can't imagine they'd survive a hit from that. Even if they miraculously did, all of Katen Kyokotsu's "games" would confuse them and win the battle for Kyoraku and Ukitake.--Fatdude (talk) 00:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC) #Rose is useless! He'd only slow down Love rather than help him. --Cookieman3 (talk) 01:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) #Agreeing with an above statement, Love and Rose were beaten by Coyote Starrk, while Shunsui beat Stark by himself. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # Shunsui & Jushiro will win this one.Their older more experienced, and all around more powerful.Naruto 45 (talk) 18:43, February 5, 2013 (UTC) #Ukitake and Kyoraku take this. Aside from Unohana and Yamamoto, they've been captains the longest. Not to mention, as I have stated many times in the past, Kyoraku alone took down an Espada both Love and Rose failed to defeat, and he only did it with his Shikai. Love and Rose struggled with Starrk with both their Shikai and their Hollowfication, and Starrk still beat them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # Kyoraku can take them alone, proved by the Stark battle. IrregularBankai # I am voting for Shunsui and Ukitake but not for the misinformed reasons of others. Firstly while some use the point that Love & Rose were defeated that is not true. In the battle between them and Starrk they had the upper hand then he did but their fight was interrupted. Having said that it goes without saying that in age, experience and power Ukitake and Shunsui are far superior and therefore they would win this fight.-- # I am voting for Shunsui and Ukitake on this one. First, they are both captains, and Shunsui is now head captain. Rose was (is) a captain, but Love is no longer one due to others surpassing him. While they have the power of hollowficitation (Might have spelled that wrong), both Shunsui and Ukitake have Bankai. Also, Shunsui's Shikai is very strong and allows for many hidden attacks. While Ukitake does not usually fight, when he does, he fights fairly well. Not to mention these two make the greatest pair out of all of the other captains. Shunsui and Ukitake for the win. TechGenusMaster (talk) 13:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) # I am voting for shunsui and utitake because they are an experiened team and they are just stronger than them.Nutterbutter12 (talk) 01:55, February 7, 2013 (UTC) #I am voting for shunsui and ukitake i mean why?There is no doubt...what do you expect from the one of the 2 oldest and strongest captain of the gotei 13..I mean even shunsui is the HEAD CAPTAIN right now! So these 2 will win rose and love for sure 100%. # With a combination of Katen Kyokotsu's "games" (Takaoni, Kageoni, Irooni), and Sogyo no Kotowari's ability to return attacks back at the user, Kyoraku and Ukitake would win hands-down. Lest we also not forget that these two were students of Head Captain Yamamoto himself. It's only logical that these two would win. Schiffy (talk) 17:36, February 7, 2013 (UTC) #I'll have to vote for Shunsui and Ukitake for this one. I personally think their Shikais are more efficient than Love and Rose's, as well as their intelligence (lol). Also, they have shown to make a better tag team than the latter. 22:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # I think we don't have enough information on either of the two teams. But with the current powers, I'm sure that Kyoraku and Ukitake would win this battle. The first reason is that they have much more experience, and (in my opinion) they form a better team. Love and Rose cannot cooperate well, because of their powers, but they're still very strong opponents to anyone. On the one hand a hollow mask can be a terrifying power, and on the other hand you cannot rely on it for a long time, because of the time limit and the fact that it can be destroyed. Rose and Love still have a very destructive power-combo. BUT Kyoraku and Ukitake is a very experienced team. They perfectly fulfill each other's incompleteness, therefore they won't set each other back. Choosing the battleground and the circumstances correctly is a must for the Kyoraku - Ukitake team, because it can truly affect the outcome of the battle. Using Katenkyokatsu to trick their opponent, while blocking their attacks with Ukitake's shikai is the key for winning the battle against the visoreds. # Hands down, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. The point I'm astonished people have left out is that neither of them have even revealed their Bankai yet so you've yet to incorporate that into the equation. If Jushiro's and Shunsui's Shikai are THAT strong, imagine what their Bankai are like. They'd easily knock the Visoreds down. #Going to have to go with Shunsui and Ukitake on this one. It isn't simply because of their superior age and potentially superior power, however. The two have been long time friends and have displayed an extremely advanced ability to work cohesively as a team. They know one another's abilities almost as well as they know their own, and it's that intimate knowledge of one another that would ultimately be the deciding factor. SlayerZaraki (talk) 08:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) # Shunsui and Ukitake. Kyoraku may have sneaked his kageoni attack but remember that when Wonderweiss appeared and sneak attaked Ukitake, Starrk also sneaked in an attack that left Kyoraku lying on the ground. As has been said before, fair's fair. In my opinion, it wouldn't take both of them. Kyoraku alone would be enough to defeat Rose and Love. Same goes for Ukitake. # i vote for shunsui and ukitake coz' i really loved them from the start of the series and they are both kind and approachable people and thus they are the oldest and one of the strongest captains in the gotei 13 --Almiralovestwilight (talk) 11:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Almiralovestwilight :) }} Battle 3 #Who dares defy God. 23:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) # Aizen is the epitome of evil. Kugo didn't really have a purpose for doing what he did Kamikaze839 (talk) 23:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #In a move that absolutely everyone saw coming, I am voting for Aizen (I know, big shock, right?). To me, Aizen's betrayal was just so perfectly set up. His death was so mysterious, then the note he leaves for Momo, and Gin as the red herring. There was just enough evidence that if you read it very closely, you could guess that Aizen was a traitor but it shocked just about everyone. Kugo on the other hand, most people predicted that he was a bad guy. His betrayal was much more personal, but it was not as shocking as Aizen's.-- # Wow! Godisme voted for Aizen! A shocker! Ok, seriously though, you have to weigh the circumstances. Ginjo was a wuss of a traitor- just stealing Ichigo's powers- not enough, apparently. Also, which one is immortal? While Ginjo is still alive (if you could call it that), Aizen transcended all boundaries and became immortal. You would have to rule out Aizen coming back as something making him better than Ginjo though- Ginjo is also coming back- apparently with Ganju. Aizen's master scheme went on for decades, but Kugo's was very short-lived (and planned). Either way, Ginjo may be a traitor, but even Gin was better, and he is dead now. TechGenusMaster (talk) 02:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC) # ... Aizen is broken beyond all comprehension to begin with. Even assuming he hasn't regained the use of Kyōka Suigetsu and acknowledging that he apparently lost a fair chunk of the power he gained from the hogyoku, he'd probably still wipe the floor with Ginjo in terms of combat ability. And as far as his betrayal goes... Well, it can be easily summed up like this: He's just too smart for everyone else's own good, absurdly so at that. To top it all off he managed to violate almost every single one of the Soul Society's most sacred laws all right under everybody's noses for hundreds of years, and only Shinji had enough sense not to trust him. SlayerZaraki (talk) 13:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) # I would definitely have to go with Sosuke Aizen on this one. His betrayal entailed more than just stirring up a rag tag group of fighters. He was conspiring to defect from Soul Society for over 100 years and created an army of arrancar to fight the shinigami and even orchestrated Ichigo's Kurosaki's progression from an ordinary human to a shinigami just so that he may test himself against Ichigo's power. As for combat prowess, even without the Hogyoku or Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen is still an immensely powerful Hakuda and Kido master, not to mention a genius intellect. Additionally, even in his weakened state he was able to have some influence over the mind of someone as powerful as Juhabach. I think Aizen is in a class of his own and Kugo can't even find the door.--CiFeR215 (talk) 15:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) # aizen definetly. kugo couldnt have tricked ichigo without tsukishima's help. 5th seat yumichika (talk) 00:54, February 13, 2013 (UTC) # Aizen, hax shikai. Redefined how far one character can troll.Umishiru (talk) 10:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) #Aizen simply because his betrayal had a larger effect on the series then kugo's betrayal # Aizen's betrayal just seemed more evil --Syxx20 (talk) 17:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) # Aizen put a lot more planning into his betrayal, and it had a much larger effect on the Bleach universe. Sure, Kugo's had more emotion behind it, but Aizen's came much closer to succeeding, and whereas Aizen's resulted in Ichigo losing his powers, thus depriving the Shinigami of one of their most powerful fighters, Kugo's ended with Ichigo getting even more powerful than before his final fight with Aizen. Surev (talk) 16:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) # I'm voting Aizen for several reasons. In hindsight, if you look closely its clear that Aizen was behind the execution, but still it was executed perfectly. We are introduced to this really nice, go lucky guy, who seems like he would be the kind of guy to help Ichigo, even though he was the enemy. Then, this poor guy gets killed for trying to find out the truth, and we feel bad, because we have really started to get to know this real down to earth guy. Then, we see this guy come back and… nearly kills his most loyal subordinate, and you are just left in awe. Aizen is easily one of, if not the biggest shocker in Bleach. Also, the guy is brutal with class. Sure, he's gone over the top, but Aizen is still my favorite villain in Bleach. Kugo being the bad guy was sort of revealed at the get go, and the reveal was too Aizen-esque. Note to Kubo, you can't top perfection.-- 23:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) # Aizen hands down. The man is brilliant. I got a shock from both betrayals however I did feel Kugo's coming so the shock was a tad bit more minor than Aizen. Also, to be fair to Kugo we never got to see much action from him. Ok he had a Hollow as well, what good was it? But a big reason I am voting for Aizen is the comparison of the downfalls of their betrayal. Kugo gave Ichigo a cookie and snatched it away which was a real wrong move. But when it came to backing up his actions he blew all his power and barely scratched Ichigo when he got his Powers. Aizen on the other hand, he ALWAYS remained confident he would win. Never showing doubt. He kept his calm through any challenge which is rare in the Bleach universe. When he finally realized his defeat during his chat with Kisuke and getting sealed away. When he loses his temper at that point, I get MAJOR Butterflies. I hope to see more potential from Kugo in the future, but this round definitely goes to Aizen! |votes2= # Kugo's betrayal was a huge surprise. Although Aizen's betrayal was also big, there wasn't enough story to show that he was apparently a good guy. Aizen's betrayal was more planned out, but when the majority was revealed, he was already known as a bad guy, which didn't come as a surprise. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) # Though I was surprised by both of these characters becoming antagonists, I'll have to go with Kugo. His power and intelligence isn't as outlandish as Aizen's, and his plan, in addition to being far more realistic, was more personally aimed at Ichigo, making his betrayal much more affecting.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) # For all of Aizen's power, in the end Kugo just strikes me as the better character. While his backstory is still rather vague, we at least have some believable semblance of motivation on his part, as opposed to Aizen's mostly blank slate. And regardless of when he was a "good" or bad guy, his personality was just more entertaining overall. And best of all, Kugo's betrayal utterly broke Ichigo. I'd give Tsukishima more credit for that, but he's not here. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:56, February 12, 2013 (UTC) }} }} Category:Bleach Wiki